


murdoc and 2d are boyfriends and thats that

by dunkien



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d and murdoc are so cute, M/M, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkien/pseuds/dunkien
Summary: thats my first fanfic i hope you like it :3





	murdoc and 2d are boyfriends and thats that

murdoc was going with his new boyfriend 2D to the mall, they were holding hands and everybody was looking at them ( a: OMG O/O, i cant believe it they're such brave softt boys! '^u^ ), they felt the judging eyes in their back while they walked down the street to spend some time with each other. as they are super famous band memebrs, every once in a while they'd get stopped by fans to sign some stuff and take pictures with them. whnen they got to the mall they were kissing and holding hands ( a: YESs this is all i've ever wanted 2D : O/O ) when they were done eating they got to their apartment and got down to the SMUT everybody!

( Yes, i'm going to write 2doc smut, please dont judge me this is my frist time writing :( )

2-D layed on his back sensually on the bed, while Murdoc was slowly unzipping his pants while looking seductively at 2-D, while he was blushing and feeling the blush creep in his cheeks when Murdoc got on top of him with just his boxers on, they started to get their clothes out of each other so that they could be more comfortable and they did the sex with lubricant so that it wouldn't hurt 2-D because Murdoc really cares about his boyfriend and his well being and would never think of mistreating him in any way possible, after all, he's a believer in tough love.

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm so thats all everybody thanks for reading im sorry its so short i hope you liked it though! :D


End file.
